Field of the Invention The present invention is directed to a platform for use in conjunction with a trampoline or similar exercise device. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a platform for attachment to the frame of a trampoline-type device to facilitate access to and use of the device.
Background of the Related Art
Because the surface of a trampoline must be elevated and is inherently unstable due to its necessary resilience, access to the trampoline, as well as exiting from the trampoline at the conclusion of exercise, can be a somewhat difficult and potentially dangerous operation. Further, these same aspects of the trampoline can impede individuals providing assistance or training to the user of the trampoline.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a readily attachable and removable platform that could be adjusted in height and positioned at the side and at approximately the same height as the frame of the trampoline both to facilitate use of the trampoline and to place the observer or assistant in a position proximate to the trampoline user.
To achieve these objects and in accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, the present invention provides a platform for use with and attachment to a trampoline. The device of the invention is adjustable in height to accommodate trampolines disposed at different heights and is provided with a provision for attachment to the side of the frame supporting the trampoline so that the platform is immediately adjacent the trampoline and at substantially the same height. A ladder is pivotally attached to one side of the platform structure to provide access to the surface of the platform and to permit the platform to be folded down from the horizontal to vertical position. The ladder can also provide support for a side of the platform. Pivotal attachment of the ladder permits the ladder to automatically adjust for differences in height of the platform and to be folded up under the platform.
It is to be understood, however, that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention.